葛拉罕大廈
}} Garrahan Estate is a location in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background This massive Mega Mansion was constructed to serve the wealthy Garrahans as a seat of power - just opposite the Garrahan Mining Headquarters. From their perch high above the misery of the Ash Heap, the Garrahans tried to confront the rising influence and might of the Hornwrights - to no avail. Layout This is a vast, sprawling mansion that contains five levels worth of loot and goodies. The exterior of the mansion at the ground floor has little in the way of notability. A keycard is required to enter the elevator, and three can be found at Garrahan Mining Headquarters, located across the road to the south. One is on the desk in Vivian Garrahan's office, another on the desk in the small side office in the nearby Admin area, and the third laying on a machine next to the service door at the lower end of the underground railway accessed via the R&D section. The elevator deposits the player on either the lowest or central level of the mansion. The lowest floor contains the sloth cages in the east and the kitchen in the west, together with a small lookout lounge and bedroom in the northwest. Just up the stairs lies the second floor. This floor contains the game room and the bar and lounge on opposite sides of the floor. In the central section is Bill Garrahan's bedroom and a firing range on the southern face, which contains a security cage with a weapons workbench and a high level minigun spawn. The third floor belonged to Bryce Garrahan, with his office and lounge in the western part bedroom in the eastern. His bedroom contains a safe and a tinker's workbench. Up on the fourth floor are the main music and dining room in the western part, with an adjacent kitchen and guest bedroom. The other end contains yet another bar and music room. The floor shares the central foyer with the third floor. The fifth floor contains the living spaces of Vivian Garrahan in the central area (with a locked level 3 closet containing BDSM paraphernalia and a safe, and private bathroom), Angelica Garrahan's bedroom on the southern face. Up on the grand roof deck is the main hall. There is a bar at the eastern end, a kitchen and a car model that one of the Garrahans was working on, and a jaccuzi-filled open deck to the west. 值得注意的物品 * Straight jacket - Found in a closet near Vivian's bedroom, together with other BDSM paraphernalia. * 艾薩克給樹懶的訊息 - 三樓電梯出來對面桌上。 * 找不到鑰匙卡 - 一樓電梯入口旁桌上。 * 旋轉機槍 - 在二樓和三樓之間的那層，在一個需要難度3終端機解鎖的區域。 * 突襲者召回門禁卡 - 在頂樓展示車的車屁股，狼的貯藏物品內，披著羊皮的狼任務道具。 Notes A keycard is required to enter the elevator, and three can be found at Garrahan Mining Headquarters. One is on the desk in Vivian Garrahan's office, another on the desk in the small side office in the nearby Admin area, and the third laying on a machine next to the service door at the lower end of the underground railway accessed via the R&D section. Appearances Garrahan Estate appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 葛拉罕大廈和未完成的大廈靈感來自布拉姆韋爾，Tour the rich history of the "Home of Millionaires"西維吉尼亞州西南部的小鎮，鎮上林立的大廈皆源自煤炭業收入。 Gallery FO76 Garrahan Estate.png F76 Garrahan Estate 2.png F76 Garrahan Estate 3.png F76 Garrahan Estate 4.png F76 Garrahan Estate 5.png F76 Garrahan Estate 6.png F76 Garrahan Estate 7.png F76 Garrahan Estate 8.png F76 Garrahan Estate 9.png F76 Garrahan Estate 10.png F76 Garrahan Estate 11.png F76 Garrahan Estate 12.png F76 Garrahan Estate 13.png F76 Garrahan Estate 14.png F76 Garrahan Estate 15.png F76 Garrahan Estate 16.png F76 Garrahan Estate 17.png F76 Garrahan Estate 18.png References en:Garrahan Estate ru:Поместье Гарраханов Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations